What Is This?
by xXSapphireDawnXx
Summary: In which America finds the fanbooks written about Hetalia pairings while he is at Japan's home. Implied USUK


Japan heard a crash from the living room. He let out a light sigh; it was probably America's doing. He had a tendency to attempt with dramatic entrances and exits. Like that time where he had dressed up as Santa Claus and guilt-tripped Japan into coming-and hosting-the Christmas party that year, the one with the pink cake. He never trusted that cake; who knew what was in it, for it was able to glow in the dark!

Sitting in the middle of the floor, was no other than the top world superpower, America, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know, you should get a softer floor," America said, looking in Japan's direction. He held back the urge to roll his eyes, being polite as he was. It was just like America to say things like this when he was the one who probably jumped through the window, even though he knew there was a wooden floor inside.

"I'll go make some tea," Japan decided aloud, turning towards the kitchen to do as he said. America didn't respond, too busy rambling on about how heroic he was and how he would save Japan from boredom.

The older nation put a kettle on the stove, letting the water heat until it was to a boil.

"Hey Japan, what's USUK?" a shout came from the living room, "it has me and England on the cover." The shouts somehow managed to pass by the dark-haired country. That or simply that Japan was ignoring what he was saying, which was actually very likely, considering who it was that was possibly being ignored.

The Asian let the hot water come to a boil before taking the kettle off of its heat source. He then proceeded to pour the water into the two cups in front of him.

Meanwhile in the living room, America was still looking at the book in his hands. There were others, of course, besides the one he had picked up-they were in a woven basket. There were at least twenty manga books in there besides the one had chosen. The strange thing was that most of them (he hadn't looked at all of the covers) were covered with pictures of the other nations. Italy and Germany. Spain and Romano. Sweden and Finland. Greece and Japan. Even Prussia and his brother (what was his name again...Canadia?).But the one he saw most of was him, America and England being the stars of the book, or so it seemed from the cover. USUK? US(A) was one of America's alternate names. England could also go by Britain or UK, as he represented the whole little island (and a half) of Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, and himself.

Japan gently put in the amount of tea leaves needed for each cup in. He waited for the leaves to work their magic.

America was tempted to open the book and see what was inside. Anything with him on the cover must be awesome, right? But there was a set of morals every hero had, and it was telling him not to look inside the manga (that was what Japanese comics were called, right?). Eventually, his curiosity got the best of him and he HAD to look inside. Did you read it normally, or did you read it backwards? Because if the cover was the back, you probably read it the other way around.

America flipped open the back, seeing a table of contents, but skipping over it as he saw it. Why would he need a table of contents if he was just starting to read it? So the manga started out with saying England and him had fought. And then Japan was saying how stubborn they both were. Japan explained about how Jap-loid (like Vocaloid?) was unable to sing rock, so he was creating another one. Then in the manga, America got home, and there was a large package waiting outside. The note on it said that Japan had created a UK (England) model rather than the usual one. The America in the story opened the box and—

"Would you like some tea?" Japan asked, holding out a mug ((you know the ones Japanese style without the handle?)) of tea out to the blonde nation. America nodded; Japanese tea was better than English or Chinese. Japan took the chance to look upon what the younger country was reading, and his eyes widened for a split second.

"Are you sure you want to read that?" the former asked, trying not to let any emotion show in his face. He was kind of anxious inside. For America to know that these things had been made about him and his former guardian/big brother ad the fact that Japan owned them was a little...uncomfortable.

"Well, it had me on the cover, so it has to be awesome," America responded. He read through ((I know, imagining America reading. Shocking)) until he got to a certain part. His eyes widened, and he lifted up the fanbook to show the page to Japan, who was quietly sipping his tea.

"What is this?" he asked, pointing to a certain panel. He sounded more surprised than angry at the unforeseen event.

Japan glanced at the picture before looking down at the floor. He coughed awkwardly before answering, "I think you can tell." The picture had America and England kissing.

"You're kidding, right?" America responded, even though the answer was right in front of him, "a drawing got to it before me?"

Japan excused himself from the room, having inspiration for yet another one of the doujinshis.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, or Hetalia World Series, or even Hetalia Beautiful World. Why the heck would I be writing fanfiction about it if I owned it? And if it was mine, there would totally be something about the 'Special Relationship' thing between America and England back around WWII. I mean, come on._

_Oh, and the doujin in the fanbook thing is not mine. All rights go to its mangaka. If you haven't read it, here's the link (take out the spaces):_

_ m. youtube / _#/ watch?v= FwzG2o2cXWE

_It's cute and fluffy (and not R-18) and the background music even has Iggy-loid and Jap-loid (or Niho-loid, whichever name you want to use) singing!_

_Umm, nothing else. I am going to post two more stories soon, I guess. Not really anything to say. Please review (even if it's flames)! This is my first Hetalia fanfiction that I've ever written, so tell me if anything is wrong with it. Btw, if anyone had a similar story to this, I did not steal your idea; I absolutely hate taking another person's idea._


End file.
